The Man In The Mirror
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry Snape along with his younger brother and sister return to Hogwarts for the annual Halloween celebrations and he discovers a possibility that his biological father might still be alive. Episode twelve in the first season of Friendship Is Magic series and the first Halloween special.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Mother's Love

It was getting to be that time of year again, Halloween. Snape was going through his closet to see all the kinds of old Halloween costumes that he had when all of a sudden Harry apparated in front of him and then reached his hands out in front of him and growled. Snape jumped back a few feet in the air and then placed his hand upon his heart. "Hey Dad, happy Halloween." He told him with a grin.

"Oh Harry, I really wish that you wouldn't do that. I am an old man after all." He told him before he disaparated again and appeared behind him instead.

"I'm sorry Dad, but it _is_ Halloween after all. And everybody knows that Halloween just isn't Halloween without a few scares now and then." Harry told him with a grin as his father just simply rolled his eyes at him.

"Honestly Harry, things were a lot easier back when you were a kid and you weren't allowed to use magic yet." He told him as Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, but at least you only have to put up with me. Tobey, Eve, and the twins are still underage." He told him.

"Speaking of the twins, how are they doing in charm school? The only reason that I came back here in the first place is because you told me that Teddy was continually skipping class. Have you straightened him out yet?" his father inquired but Harry just simply shook his head at him.

"I don't think so." He began. "And he hasn't been paying attention in his Sunday school lessons either." He told him.

"Well, I sure hope that he gets his act together for his sake. Because if he doesn't, he won't be able to go to the Halloween dance at Hogwarts this year with everyone else." His father said.

"Alright, I'll let him know. Well, I better get to work. I'm already late so I don't have time to take the car." He told him.

"Alright son, be careful." His father began with a grin before gesturing his head down to his cross. "And I sure hope that your mother's cross brings us luck this Halloween. We could use it for all the ghosts, werewolves, vampires, and witches out there." He told him.

"Uh Dad? We are witches." Harry began before he quickly shook his head. "I mean wizards, but we're the good kind." He told him.

"I know, I was just joking." His father told him with a grin and a little twinkle inside his eye but that's when suddenly Harry remembered something. It had been nearly twenty years since Voldemort attacked his cottage when he was a baby and even though he wasn't old enough to have much of a memory of him, it had been also that long since he had lost his biological father. However, he decided that he better not mention that part to his dad even though he probably already guessed that it had been going through his mind.

For Harry already knew that his two fathers never had really gotten along. "Well, I better let you go and get to work. I'll see you later." Snape said.

"Alright, goodbye." Harry told him before he disappeared again.

 _…_ _.._

Teddy and Heather came through the front door later on that afternoon and their father was there to greet them each with a hug and a kiss. "Hi Daddy!" Heather exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Dad." Teddy began. "Where's Harry?" he wondered.

"He had to work late." His father began. "But let's talk about you instead, how was school?" he questioned him but he just simply hung his head while Heather nervously sucked in her cheeks. "Theodore,.." he said warningly.

"He got a detention." Heather blurted out.

"First of all, is your name Theodore?" her father questioned her before she took a deep breath and then sighed heavily.

"No." she replied reluctantly while slowly turning her head and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Second of all," Snape began again before turning his attention away from his daughter and back to his son. "why did you get a detention?" he asked him as the little boy slowly turned his head away from him and started hanging it again miserably. Theodore Elijah Franklin, I need you to tell me the truth." He told him before he took a deep breath and then slowly let it out again.

"I got into a fight." He told him.

"Now Teddy you already _know_ that violence isn't the answer." His father told him.

"I know Dad, I'm sorry but I couldn't help it. The other kids were laughing at them when I told them that Mummy was going to come back for Halloween." Teddy told him.

"Why? What makes you think that?" his father wondered.

"Because," the boy began. "even if she isn't a ghost, Halloween is the one night a year where the dead are able to walk the earth." He told him.

"Listen buddy, I know you feel really strongly about this but your mother's in Heaven with your older sister Gianna. She's not coming back." His father said with a quick shake of his head before Teddy took another deep breath.

"But she _has_ to. She wouldn't just leave us." He said while he heaved a light sad sigh.

"That's right, and she hasn't." Snape began with a shake of his head. "And she never will. She loved you very much Teddy. She loved us all so much. And those that love us like that never r _eally_ leave us and they stay in our heart forever." He told him before he hugged both of his children tightly to his chest. "Look, I'll forgive you this time, but I don't want to hear about you causing any more trouble in school or getting into any more fights. Do you understand me young man?" he inquired while pointing a firm finger at him as Teddy nodded.

"Good. Now how about you get started on your homework and then all three of us can go down to the pumpkin patch together and grab a pumpkin to carve? What do you say?" Snape asked them with a grin as Teddy just simply shrugged.

"We might as well. After all, all of Hagrid's pumpkins will probably be gone by the time that we make it to Hogwarts." He told him. "Come on Heather." He said before the twins raced down the hallway and back into their bedroom together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Halloween Fun

Aaron was there to greet Harry as he walked through the front door. "Ah, hullo Harry, happy Halloween." He began with a grin while he levitated a skeleton with his wand across the room and moved it up against the wall.

"Happy Halloween to you too. Although, it's not exactly Halloween yet." Harry pointed out while Aaron continued grinning at him.

"No, but it sure is getting close." He told him with a shake of his head. "And then before you know it we'll have to start our Christmas shopping." He said.

"I know, but I want to get through Halloween first. You're going to the dance right?" Harry questioned him.

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact, me and the boys are performing at it." He replied as Harry nodded.

"Us too." He told him.

"Really? But I thought that Trinity was a Christian band." Aaron said.

"It is but we do other music too." Harry told him.

"Speaking of that, do you find it weird that we're Christians but we celebrate Halloween?" Aaron inquired.

"No. Not at all. Halloween isn't what it used to be, and back then there wasn't such thing as good magic. It's basically become a holiday of dressing up, scaring people, and getting candy. I say that as long as it's not hurting anyone else and you're not taking advantage of your magic then it's just all in good fun." Harry told him. "And that's coming from a Sunday school teacher." He said with a grin as Aaron stifled a laugh.

"Well, if you want to go see the dragons, they're out back. Ginny and Jessie just gave them some pumpkins to play with." He explained.

"Ginny?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty. "But she doesn't work here." He told him while slowly shaking his head at him.

"I know, she's just visiting. Besides, she knows that we both work here and that's enough for her." Aaron told him. "Well, I better get back to the hospital. We have new draglings now and I've got to give them their checkup." He said.

"Alright, see you later." Harry told him before he turned around and walked away before Aaron suddenly stopped again and turned to face him.

"Oh and Harry, Rickie wanted me to let you know that he's thinking about you an awful lot and you're in his prayers. You know, it being close to Halloween and you losing your dad and all." He told him.

"Thanks, but I barely even knew him anyway. Snape's been the only father that I've ever known besides my heavenly one. I know that he's watching over me though and that I'll see him again someday." Harry told him while he glanced down at his cross and clutched it tightly inside his fingers.

"That's right, amen to that. Well you take care of yourself Harry." Aaron told him with a nod and a grin.

"Thanks Aaron, you too." Harry told him before they turned around and went their opposite ways.

 _…._

Ron and Hermione walked down to the Quidditch pitch where Tobey was listening to his sister practice with the rest of her team. Angel was sitting faithfully and loyally by his feet and panting happily. Hermione smiled at her after she had climbed up the steps of the bleachers and scratched her behind the ears. "Hullo Angel, what a sweet girl you are." She told her while Ron climbed up behind her.

"Hey Tobey, what's up?" Ron questioned him.

"I'm doing pretty good and everyone else really sounds like they are doing a good job out there." He replied with a grin before Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him.

"So, do you know what you're going to be for Halloween yet?" Ron asked him.

"No actually. I've had so much homework and tests to study for that I haven't really gotten around to time to think about that." He admitted. "Maybe I'll be a vampire though." He said.

"That sounds like a good idea. What made you think of dressing up as that?" Hermione wondered.

"Simple." Tobey began with a grin. "Even though they can turn into other things, vampires turn into bats and everyone always assumes that bats are blind even though they're not." He told her as Hermione smiled at him.

"You know what Tobey? You've really impressed me of how well you've learned to manage your disability. Not only have you mastered wandless magic which you and Harry are one of the few wizards who have actually been able to do it, but you don't let your loss of eyesight stand in your way." She told him.

"Why should I? So I can't see. That doesn't mean that I'm still not like everyone else on the inside. I've just learned to rely on my hearing and my heart to see what I want to see inside my mind." He told her.

"And don't forget about Angel, she does her part too." Hermione said as Angel stood up and slowly walked over to her wagging her tail and continuing to pant before allowing Hermione to scratch her.

"Oh don't worry I won't. She's such a good girl." He told her before Eve and the rest of the Gryffindor team landed their broomsticks and started walking off of the field.

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione." She began as she climbed the bleachers and then sat down behind Tobey.

"Hey." Ron replied.

"Have you got all your homework finished?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, _most_ of it." She told her.

"Well, you should finish it. Tobey's already done with his and besides you're already in hot water with your father for your grades dropping. Your father already threatened Teddy with not being able to attend the celebrations and I have no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to you." She said but Eve just simply rolled her eyes at her and quickly stood up.

"Oh come on Hermione don't be stupid! The only reason that it worked for Teddy is because he isn't even going to school at Hogwarts yet." She told her before Hermione narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her.

"First of all it's Professor Weasley when we're at school, and second of all no matter where we're at you _will_ show me respect. I won't tolerate that attitude from any of my students. Later on this evening after supper you will come to my office for detention." She told her before Eve just simply scoffed, rolled her eyes again at her and then turned around and climbed down off the bleachers.

"Wow, nice one Hermione." Ron told her while Hermione continued glaring at Eve.

"I can't believe her sometimes. Lily would be turning in her grave if she knew how her daughter treated other people. Although I do feel pretty bad for punishing her. She is Harry's and Tobey's little sister after all." She said.

"Oh c'mon Hermione you did the right thing. That little bitch had it coming to her. Anyway, we should probably go." Ron began before he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hermione agreed before she got to her own.

"Where are you guys going?" Tobey wondered.

"To Hogsmeade. Hermione and I are going to go and pick out our Halloween costumes." Ron told him.

"Oh, I see. Well that's cool. Do you know what you're going to be yet?" Tobey asked them.

"I'm going to be a zombie and Hermione's going to be a cat. Which is pretty ironic considering the fact that she accidentally turned herself into one in our second year." He told him before Tobey stifled a laugh.

"What? How did she do that?" he wondered.

"It's a _long_ story. Come on Hermione, let's go." He told her.

"Alright, see you later Tobey." She told him before they all said goodbye and then went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Great Pumpkin

 _Phew! I'm really sorry that it's been a couple of days but I was helping somebody finish their school project and now that it's finally finished and turned in I can update a lot more. So sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter. By the way, the second Halloween episode "A Nightmare Come True" SHOULD be released a week from today on October 20th!_

 _Edit; I forgot that I updated last night. *slaps forehead* TGIF LOL It's been one of those weeks!_

Teddy carried his pumpkin close to his chest and in through the front door alongside his twin sister Heather. Their father held the door open for them before Harry came in through the fireplace in the living room. "Hey Harry!" Heather exclaimed excitedly while a wide grin stretched across her face as she caught sight of her other brother.

"We got a pumpkin! Do you want to help us carve it?" Teddy asked him.

"No, that's alright. It's your pumpkin. Besides, Ron and I always carve one together." He told him.

"Harry, can I ask you a question? It doesn't have to do with Halloween but I was just wondering something." Heather said before Harry walked over towards her and squatted down in front of her.

"Sure, what is it?" he questioned back at her.

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain but I was just wondering, even though you believe that he's in a better place now, do you ever get angry at God for taking your other father away from you? Or wonder if Heaven even exists?" she asked him as he nodded back at her.

"Yes I do." He admitted.

"Really? But you're a Sunday school teacher." She said.

"It doesn't mean that I'm perfect. I'm human just like everybody else. I have doubts and get angry sometimes." He told her.

"So then how do you handle it?" she wondered.

"Let me guess, this is about Mum isn't it?" he questioned her before she took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yes it is." She admitted while she slowly turned her head away from him. "It's just that this is the first year that she won't come to Hogwarts with her and go trick-or-treating, _or_ make her famous pumpkin pie." She told him sadly.

"Listen Heather, I miss her just as much as you do. I had eighteen years with her. But do you know what? Those were the best years of my life and no matter what I've got the memories. And as to handle the God problem, I know for a fact that no matter how much you get angry at Him, He understands. He's not always going to do the things that you like and that you want Him to do, but He's always going to be there for you. And He's always going to love you very, very much. And so will I." he told her while smiling at her warmly.

"Thanks Harry, I love you too." She told him before he held out his arms and embraced her tightly. "So, you still haven't told us yet. What are you going to be for Halloween?" she asked him after they broke the embrace.

"I figured that you'd ask me that sooner or later." He said. "Actually, I figured that I'd surprise everyone with my costume at the dance." He told her. "What about you?" he wondered.

"Well, I didn't know if I wanted to be a fairy or a princess so I decided to be a fairy princess. That way I could go as both." She explained.

"I'm going to be a pumpkin." Teddy told him with a proud grin as Harry slowly stood up again.

"Well, I better go back to my room and start packing. We'll be driving to King's Cross tomorrow." He told them before he turned around and walked back down the hallway. Then he quickly shut the door behind him as soon as he had entered the room. Then he withdrew his wand from his belt loop and pointed it at his pillow. "Wingardium Leviosa." He said with a quick swish and flick of his wand.

The pillow levitated a few feet up in the air before he broke the spell and it dropped back down on top of the bed again. Neatly folded into a pile was a bright green shirt and a matching pair of green slacks. Harry levitated his clothes over his suitcase that was left wide open on the floor beneath his bed and then let them drop down inside of it. He also packed his other clothes, shoes, socks, and underwear before he snapped his fingers and the suitcase magically zipped itself up. With another snap of his fingers the suitcase flew into his arms.

He set it neatly down on top of the chair by his desk before he left the room again. "I'm all packed." He said as Teddy and Heather sat down at the table where the pumpkin was sitting on top of old pieces of The Daily Prophet.

"Great son, do you think that you can help me open this?" his father inquired while holding a steak knife inside his hand.

"Sure." Harry replied before he snapped his fingers a third time and the knife leapt out of his father's hand and levitated into the air before cutting around the circle that he had drawn. Once it had finished the lid fell open and with a final snap of his fingers the knife fell to the table down beside it. Snape just simply scowled at him.

"Showoff!" he snapped as Harry simply just grinned at him while the twins dove their hands inside of the pumpkin and started scooping out the goop.

"Sorry, but you _did_ ask me for my help." He pointed out. "I'm going for a ride. I'll be back in a little bit. Might as well enjoy the weather while I still can." He told him.

"Alright son be careful, I'll see you when you get back." His father told him as he headed to the front door and after he opened it placed two of his fingers in-between his teeth and whistled loudly. A few seconds later his broomstick soared down from out of the sky. "Oh, and make sure that you're back in time for supper." His father added as he quickly mounted his broom.

"Alright, I will." Harry told him before he shot up into the sky like a rocket. It wasn't the same as riding a dragon, but he had always loved riding a broom ever since he first learned how. "Woohoo!" he cried out with excitement as he soared high above the clouds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Man In The Mirror

Harry pulled his car into the parking lot in-between Ginny's and Aaron's. "Wow Harry, it looks like your girlfriend's already here. I'm sure that you're happy about that." Heather said while she watched out the window.

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of finding her now." He told her before he put the car in park and then turned off the engine. Then he took his foot off the brake and removed his seatbelt along with everyone else. Harry walked to platform nine and three quarters with his father and little brother and sister. "It's funny, I didn't think that I'd still coming here at nineteen." He said.

"Well surely you would have realized that family members are still allowed to come and visit occasionally. Especially with the Halloween and Christmas celebrations." His father told him when all of a sudden they ran into Ginny, Brittany, Aaron, and all four members of The Dragons. Harry grinned as Ginny's face lit up with excitement before she raced towards him and threw her arms around him. Then they both closed their eyes and started kissing each other passionately.

"Oh _please_." Heather began with a groan and a roll of her eyes. "Not in front of the children." She said before Harry and Ginny finally broke apart. Harry stifled a laugh as Ginny giggled.

"You'll like it someday." She told them.

"But not today." Heather began with a shake of her head. "I'm still trying to keep my breakfast down." She told her.

"Well come on we better go or we'll miss the train." Aaron said.

"I could always bewitch the car and we could fly there." Harry suggested with a grin.

"No." his father replied. "Once was enough." He told him.

"What do you mean?" Heather wondered.

"You mean to tell me that your brother never told you that when he actually did fly a car to Hogwarts his second year?" Ginny questioned her with a grin.

"Cool!" Teddy and Heather chorused together excitedly as Snape just simply rolled his eyes at them.

"Oh great, you Weasleys are all alike. Well don't let her give you any ideas. When the time comes that you're old enough to go to Hogwarts yourselves you'll be taking the train just like everybody else. You won't get to drive until you're seventeen." He told them.

"Aw,.. man!" Heather cried indignantly. "That's not fair!"

"You're no fun." Teddy added.

"Sorry, but that's the law in England. It doesn't matter whether or not you're a witch or a wizard or a squib or a muggle. It's the same for everybody." Their father told them.

"I wonder if you break a muggle law if that means that you have to go to muggle jail." Teddy said.

"I dunno." Harry admitted. "But I really wouldn't want to find out either." He told him before he raced towards the wall and escaped through it to the other side. Ginny followed closely behind him and then it was Aaron's turn followed by Rickie, Derek, Justin, and Brittany. After that Snape took both of his youngest children by their hands and disappeared into the wall as well.

 _…_

Once Harry and the rest of his family had gotten to Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, and Eve were very happy to see them and Tobey was very excited to hear all of their voices again. Teddy and Heather both stroked the top of Angel's head while Harry embraced Hermione tightly. "It's so good to see you." She began as a wide grin stretched across her face before she finally let go of him.

"Hermione's been in the_" Ron began.

"Library." Everyone else finished for him.

"Oh c'mon guys! Am I really _that_ predictable?" Hermione questioned them.

"Honestly Hermione, you know that you spend every waking moment that you're not busy teaching or singing in the library." Ron told her.

"Well for your information there's a reason why I spent all day in the library today. And it was for Harry's sake." She said.

"What? Why would you do that for me?" he questioned her.

"Because, everyone knows that this Halloween marks the eighteenth anniversary of your father's death." Hermione told him.

"I know!" Harry snapped. "I'm sorry but I already know that he's dead. I wish that everyone would just stop reminding me!" he exclaimed but she just simply shook her head at him.

"No Harry, listen, you _don't_ understand." She told him before she took ahold of his hand and pulled him aside and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "There might be a possibility that James is still alive." She told him.

"What? But that's impossible. Voldemort killed him when I was just a baby." He told her while quickly shaking his head at her.

"That's just what he wanted you to think. That is, as long as my theory is correct." She told him.

"And what theory is that?" he asked her.

"Do you remember the Mirror of Erised?" she questioned him back.

"Yeah?" he replied questioningly.

"Well, if what I read is true, that mirror isn't just a mirror Harry." She told him.

"I know, it shows you whatever your heart desires." He said.

"Yes, but it's also a portal to the next world." She told him.

"You mean Heaven?" he questioned.

"No. I mean a portal to another dimension. A dark dimension. Harry, I don't think that Voldemort killed your father." She began with a shake of her head. "I think that he hated him more than that. I think he sent him to that other dimension. I think that he's trapped there." She told him as Harry just simply stared at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"No. I'm not if I'm going to be quite honest with you. Don't get me wrong Harry, you're my best friend and there's no way in the world that I would ever want to give you false hope. But look on the bright side, it's more than you had before isn't it?" she inquired.

"Yeah." He replied. "You're right." He told her.

"Really? Because you don't seem all that happy about it." She told him. "Well, how would _you_ feel if you found out that your father was trapped in some other alternate dimension and that there wasn't anything that you could do about it!?" he hollered.

"I'm sorry Harry, I honestly didn't mean to make you upset." She told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It's alright. You were only trying to help. I'm sorry Hermione but my father's dead. That's just the way it is." He told her. "I'll see you at the feast tonight." He said while giving her and Ron a slight wave.

"See ya." Ron told him while he waved back at him before he turned around and started walking towards the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Harry's Wish

 _I'm sorry that it's been awhile but I've been very busy lately. Anyway, if "A Nightmare Come True doesn't come out on Friday it should on Saturday or at least by this weekend. Anyway, sorry again for the delay and here's the next chapter!_

Harry continued climbing the staircase past Precious the cat who was busy sitting on one of the steps washing her face. She stopped for a moment and glanced up at him before realizing that he wasn't very interesting and finished washing her face and then chasing after a mouse. Harry heaved a deep and heavy sigh before he continued climbing up to Gryffindor tower. "Ah, hullo there Mr. Snape. Wow, it's been forever since I saw you. You sure are turning into such a fine young man." The Fat Lady told him.

"Thank you." Harry began. "Pumpkin juice." He finished since Hermione had already written to him and told him the password.

"Wait a second Harry, aren't you going to stay and chat for a bit? We've got a lot to catch up on." The Fat Lady said but Harry just simply clenched his teeth together.

"Pumpkin juice." He repeated.

"Alright fine, be that way. I didn't want to talk to you anyway grouch!" she snapped before she swung open.

"Thank you!" Harry cried with a deep huff of breath and a roll of his eyes before he went inside where Ginny and Eve were already waiting for him.

"Hey Harry." Eve began. "Ginny just told me that you're going to coach the game tomorrow night. Is that true?" she asked him eagerly as Harry nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Really? Wow! I can't believe it! Just wait until Slytherin finds out! Harry Snape one of the best seekers that Gryffindor has ever had is coaching the school Quidditch game!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah." Harry said again before his little sister scrunched her face up with confusion and bewilderment.

"Are you alright Harry? I would think that you would be awfully excited about it." She said.

"It's alright Eve, Harry's going through a bit of a hard time right now." Ginny told her.

"I know how that feels. Hermione didn't show me any mercy last night! I had to sweep, dust, and clean every inch of her office without magic!" she snapped before Harry took a deep breath and then slowly let it out again.

"It's Professor Weasley." He told her. "You know, if you didn't have so much of an attitude and paid attention better in school then you wouldn't _get_ detentions." He pointed out but she just simply scoffed at him.

"You're one to talk. You had loads of detentions when you were in school. And you've definitely got an attitude right now." She told him while her eyes widened as she nodded in agreement with herself.

"Yeah, well, just be lucky that you've got a dad!" he snapped at her before he quickly hurried past her and upstairs to the boy's dormitory. Eve waited until he had gone before she turned over to look at Ginny. "What gnome crawled out of his butt?" she questioned her with uncertainty while she pointed her thumb backwards over her shoulder towards the direction that he went.

"It's a long story. Hermione told me all about it. I'll tell you later. Right now I've got to go make sure that Harry's okay." Ginny began as she started to turn around but that's when all of a sudden she was face to face with Snape and Johnny. "Oh, hey." She began. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there." She told him before she turned to look over at the baby boy held at his hip and smiled. "Hey Johnny,.. how's my beautiful little nephew?" she questioned him while she tickled his belly making him smile and giggle before placing a big old wet kiss on top of his cheek.

"I found this little guy inside my office. I take it that his parents are looking to claim him?" Snape said questioningly.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll take him." Ginny told him before she held out her arms and picked Johnny up hoisting him into them. "I'm sure that he'll cheer Harry up. After all, it's kind of hard not to smile at a cute little baby like this." She told him before she turned around and carried him away.

"I know, especially when I'm not the one who has to change his diapers." Eve said to herself with a proud grin before her father turned to look at her.

"Hermione told me that she gave you a detention last night." He began as her grin quickly faded from her face. "Care to tell me why?" he wondered.

"Do I have to answer that?" she questioned him back.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"It's all that Weasley's fault! She is _so_ obsessed with homework!" she hollered while her father just raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.

"Well,.. maybe if you started listening to her and started paying more attention to your homework instead of boys and spent time studying instead of goofing off you might actually get some work done and your grades just might improve. I'm sorry, but I have to side with Professor Weasley on this. It's time that you start learning some manners girl." He told her curtly with a curl of his lip before he turned around with a swish of his cape and headed back towards the portrait hole as Eve watched him anxiously.

Meanwhile Harry was lying on top of his bed flat on his bed looking at a photo album his mother had given him. It started with his first baby picture when he was born and went up to his third birthday. He flipped through it slowly and stopped on one of his favorite pictures. He was six months old and his biological father James Potter was holding him while his mother Lily held onto his tiny little hand and kissed the back of it. Although Harry loved his adopted father and the rest of his family very much, he often wondered what it would have been like if he hadn't been the boy who lived, if he had just been simply Harry.

He wondered what James was like and what kind of father he would have been to him. Harry imagined that he would have been a great one and would have loved spending lots of time with him whenever he could to make up for all the times that he had caused so much trouble, pain, and sorrow upon Snape since Harry knew for a fact that he regretted it. Perhaps James and Lily would have had more children and Harry would have biological siblings of his own even though he loved Tobey, Eve, and Teddy and Heather with all of his heart.

A tear rolled down his cheek while he continued gazing at the picture. He missed his mother desperately and he would have done anything and everything in the world for just one more day with James. Then suddenly he thought that if only he wished hard enough, that maybe, just maybe it would come true.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Feast

That's when suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Harry, it's me." Ginny began. "I'm sorry to bother you but somebody wants to say hi." She told him before Harry sniffed and brushed away his tear.

"Come in." he told her while he sat up and slammed his album shut before shoving it inside the top of drawer of his nightstand. Ginny opened the door and carried Johnny inside the room. Harry smiled when he caught sight of his godson before she sat down beside him with the baby boy on his lap. "Here, Johnny wants to see his uncle Harry." She told him before she handed him over to him.

"Wow, he sure is getting big." Harry remarked.

"I know." Ginny said as Harry smiled down at the baby while he grinned up at him and pointed up at his face.

"A-wee." He said as Harry continued smiling at him.

"Sorry, he really hasn't mastered his H's and R's yet." Ginny told him with a shake of her head as Harry kissed his cheek.

"That's alright, I knew what he meant." He told her.

"So are you alright?" she asked him.

"No." he replied.

"Well cheer up, supper's almost ready. Maybe you'll feel better if you get something to eat." She suggested.

"Alright, seeing as I have nothing better to do." He told her. "But first I think that somebody could use a changing." He said. "Do you want to change him or should I?" he inquired.

"I'll change him. Ron and Hermione are already waiting for you downstairs. I'll meet you there." She told him before she took Johnny back inside her arms and then laid him back down on top of the bed. "Alright Johnny, Aunt Ginny is going to change your nappy." She told him while Harry got up and started walking towards the door as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Alright, see you down there then." He told her before he left the room.

 _….._

Ron's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw all of the food magically appear in front of him. "Whoa, you would think that after eight years I would have gotten used to this." He said while he grabbed a chicken leg and bit off a piece of it followed by his little sister Ginny.

"Aren't you guys going to say grace?" Harry inquired.

"Grace." Ron replied with his mouthful of food.

"Grace!" Ginny echoed before letting out an enormous belch while Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed obviously completely and utterly disgusted and revolted.

"Honestly! What is it with you guys and food?" she questioned before Eve belched next to her. "And you're teaching Harry's little sister bad habits." She added.

"No they're not, trust me." Harry began. "That's something that she picked up all on her own." He finished.

"So, have you gotten that mirror any thought yet?" Ron inquired as Hermione widened her eyes with complete and utter horror, astonishment, and disbelief and dropped her jaw down at him.

"No." Harry replied while he started dishing out a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Besides, it's not even _at_ Hogwarts anymore." He said.

"Yes it is. Why else do you think Hermione would have spent all that time down in the library researching about it?" Ron questioned him.

"Why does Hermione do anything that involves going to the library?" Harry questioned him back as Ron nodded.

"Good point. Anyway, if you really want to know why the mirror is here go ask your father. The live one I mean not the dead one." He told him.

"I figured that out for myself thanks." Harry told him. "But alright, I'll ask him tonight before I go to bed if it'll get you to shut up about it." He said before he grabbed a chicken leg and started to eat.

 _…_

After supper everyone except for Harry headed back towards the dormitories so that they could go to bed. "I'll see you later Harry, let me go how things go with your dad in the morning." Ron told him before giving a rather long and loud sleepy yawn.

"Alright, I will." Harry told him before they all said goodnight to each other and Harry started towards Snape's office. Once he got there he knocked a few times on the door. "Dad, Dad it's me. Harry. Can I come in?" he inquired.

"Yes, come on in son." His father responded a few moments later before Harry grabbed ahold of the doorknob and then slowly turned it and walked inside. Sure enough a bright and shining mirror was standing in front of him and Lily's reflection was standing inside it smiling back at him, but Harry knew for a fact that she was already dead. As well as the tiny little baby girl that she held inside her arms.

"Ron told me that you brought this mirror back to Hogwarts, it's just that well,.." Harry began.

"You didn't actually believe that I would go to such great lengths to retrieve it when I know for a fact that it won't bring your mother and precious baby sister back?" his father questioned him while baby Gianna finally woke up and opened her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Well, yes. There isn't actually a way to do it is there? I thought that only Jesus could work miracles like that." Harry said.

"That's because He is. No, both of our beautiful ladies are in Heaven now Harry just as they should be. But that doesn't mean that we can't visit them there." He told him before he glanced down at him as Harry widened his eyes with complete bewilderment and gasped.

"You mean that Hermione was right? The mirror's a portal? We can travel through it?" he questioned before he nodded at his son.

"Yes Harry, she was right. We _can_ travel through the mirror. However, that doesn't mean we should. You see Harry, if we go into the mirror that doesn't exactly mean that we can get back out again. Listen to me Harry, as hard as I know that this must be incredibly difficult for you to hear, you must promise me not to go into it." He told him with a shake of his head. "It's much too dangerous and neither of your parents would want you to make that sacrifice just to go and see them." He said. "Do you understand son?" he inquired before a few moments of silence fell between them and then Harry nodded silently.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; A New Seeker

That night Harry hardly had gotten any sleep. Even though he promised his father that he wouldn't try and travel through the mirror, he found (not to any of his surprise either) that that was all that he could think about. The chance to hug his mother again, hold his unborn baby sister, and to see his father face to face was too much for him to bear. If only he could have the chance. He finally fell asleep around midnight and slept in till about noon.

He got up and threw his clothes on before heading downstairs to the great hall where Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were already waiting for him. "There you are." Ron began. "Blimey Harry, I thought that you would _never_ get up. You already missed breakfast." He told him while Luna just simply smiled at him.

"Hullo Harry, I haven't seen you since you got back." She told him.

"Hey Luna." Harry said while smiling back at her.

"I just thought that you should know that Hagrid's looking for you." She told him.

"That's right, he needs our help carrying all of the pumpkins up to the school. Maybe we can even pick ours out." Ron suggested as Harry nodded.

"Alright, c'mon then. Let's go." He said before the two boys turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Chance started wagging his tail and barking excitedly as he saw Harry and Ron headed towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid clapped his enormous hands together while he watched them trying to silence him. "Hey! Knock it off!" he hollered.

"Hey Hagrid." Ron said while Chance raced over to Harry and then leapt up on top of his hind legs and placed his front paws over his arm.

"Hey Ron." Hagrid began before clapping his hands together again. "Chance get down!" he ordered. The dog let out a pitiful whimper before leaping back down onto the ground on all fours. "Hey Harry, guess what? Your sister just told me that the Gryffindor seeker is in the hospital wing." He told him before Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly at him.

"Really? What happened?" he inquired as Hagrid just heaved a deep and heavy sigh and slowly shook his head.

"Some Slytherin decided that it would be a funny joke to give him a lion's tail since you know that the lion is our house's animal." He told him before he looked back up at him and grinned. "Anyway, the point of this story is that Gryffindor is short a seeker." He said.

"What!? I can't play!" Harry cried.

"Why not? Everyone knows that you're the best seeker that Gryffindor's ever had. Eve even admitted it and even though we don't always see eye to eye, even _I_ can't argue with her on that one." Ron told him.

"But_ It wouldn't be right. Or fair. I'm an adult and they're just a bunch of kids." Harry said.

"Need I remind you that Gryffindor's playing against Slytherin? They don't even know the meaning of the word." Ron said and Harry had to admit that he had a point.

"Alright, I'll play." He agreed as a bright and excited grin stretched across Ron's face.

"That's great, I'll go let everyone else know. Thanks Harry, this is going to be a great game!" he exclaimed excitedly before he turned around and ran away.

"I hope you're right." Harry said to himself while he watched him go.

"Good luck Harry! I can't wait to see the game! The legendary Harry Snape back as the Gryffindor seeker,.. this is going to be a game that Hogwarts will be talking about for years." Hagrid told him.

"But what if I lose!? Then not only will everyone in Gryffindor hate me, but the whole entire school as well!" Harry cried but Hagrid just simply waved his hand at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's complete and utter nonsense. They won't care if you win or lose, all they'll care about is getting the chance to see the most famous wizard in the whole entire world play." He told him.

"Well, I guess I'll help you start bringing the pumpkins back." Harry said before withdrawing his wand.

"Thanks Harry. I sure hope that Ron comes back. This looks like a three-man job." Hagrid said.

"Don't worry, he will. I've known him for fourteen years and he's never gone back on his word as far back as I can remember." Harry told him before he swished his wand and then gave it a tiny flick. Chance watched as one of the pumpkins popped out of the ground and started levitating through the air. Then he broke the spell and watched it plop down in front of him. He put his wand away again before he bent over and hoisted the pumpkin inside his arms and then started carrying it back to the school.

That afternoon at lunch word had already gotten around about the news that Harry was going to play in the Quidditch game. Everywhere he turned he heard people whispering about him. Eve had been bragging to all of her friends how lucky she was to have Harry as a brother. Even though a part of Harry was honored, he knew that she was really doing it to get attention and that part about his sister had always annoyed him.

That evening after Eve had finished walking into the girl's locker room to fetch her scarlet red Quidditch robes, she ran into Hermione and Ginny. "Hey Eve, good luck at the game." Ginny told her.

"Thanks Ginny." She began before turning her nose up at Hermione. "Hermione." She finished crisply before removing her wand and giving it a tiny wave. "Alohomora." She said before her locker unlocked and she grabbed ahold of her robes.

"Listen Eve, don't be like that. You know that I don't hold a grudge. I came to wish you good luck as well." Hermione told her with an excited grin. "I hope you have a great game!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, I intend to." Eve told her before she slammed her locker shut and then turned back around and stormed away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Secret to Success

 _Hey, just a quick note; If I don't bring out the new episode tomorrow, Monday SHOULD be the latest. Especially since that's the day that it's supposed to start raining and then I'll have more time to type instead of being outside. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm sorry that it's so late!_

Harry finished putting on his old Quidditch robes before Neville entered the boy's locker room with Tobey and Angel. "Hey Harry," Neville began with a grin. "Your brother and I have just come to wish you good luck." He told him.

"Thanks." Harry replied while slipping on his dragonhide gloves.

"You're so lucky Harry. I wish I could play." Tobey began. "I'd give anything in the world to be the Gryffindor seeker." He told him.

"I know. But who knows, maybe one day they'll let you play with a dragon instead of a broom." Harry said.

"I doubt it. Dragons get such a bad reputation in the wizarding world. Everyone at Hogwarts thinks they're dangerous." Tobey told him.

"Tobey, I've got to tell you a story about a little boy that was just like you. Besides the Lord along with his family and friends what he loved most in the world was dragons. And as foolish as it might seem he had a dream to work with them. A lot of people told him that it was impossible and completely unwise and rather silly to want to make that kind of career move. But you know what? God gave him an extraordinary power, and that power was the ability to prove them wrong. And do you know who that little boy was?" Harry inquired.

"You." Tobey told him emotionlessly. "C'mon Harry, you've already told me that story a million times." He groaned.

"I know, and I'm sorry, forgive me but I don't think you've really listened to it. Tobey you're one of the most amazing young wizards that I have ever seen. You lost your sight and yet you've still managed to be one of the best students in your year. But you have a dream Tobey, and as your brother I would really hate to see you give it up." Harry told him.

"But what am I supposed to do?" he wondered.

"I can't tell you that. You've got to listen to the same thing that you use to help you see the world. Your heart. And if you let it, it will open a whole new world for you." Harry said before he held out his hand and his Firebolt flew into the palm of it. "Please, promise me that you'll think about what I said." He told him before Tobey nodded.

"Alright, I will." He agreed.

"Good. I love you and I'll see you after the game." Harry told him before he turned around and walked away as Neville watched him go.

"Wow, you're really lucky Tobey. I wish that I had a brother like that. Harry's really looking out for you and your best interest." He told him.

"I know. Harry's the best, and the church is really lucky to have him. He's a good teacher. Not just about the Bible, but about life as well. He always makes me stop and think about things you know? My only wish is that someday I'll be as great and wise of a wizard as he is." Tobey told him. "Come on girl, let's go find our seat by everyone else." He said before Angel glanced up at him and panted happily while he smiled down at her and scratched behind her ears and then allowed her to lead him out of the locker room.

 _…._

Harry took his place by Eve and the rest of the Gryffindors before Eve turned her head over to look at him and smiled brightly. "Hey Harry, I just wanted to wish you good luck." She told him.

"Thanks." He began. "You too." He told her before a few moments of silence fell between them. "I heard that Hermione and Ginny stopped by to wish you good luck as well." He added.

"Yeah, so?" she questioned him.

"So,.. don't you think that you should have thanked her and apologized?" he questioned her back.

"What!?" she cried out indignantly. "Who's side are you on!?" she hollered.

"Look, I'm your brother and I am only telling you this because I love you. So in the nicest, kindest, possible way,.. I've got a bit of advice for you." He told her.

"Really? What's that?" she wondered.

"Knock it off." He told her and before she could open her mouth and argue with him he continued. "You're a very good kid and a good little witch, but you'd be a better person if you started caring about other people besides yourself and think about their feelings. Hermione is your friend and I know for a fact that she cares about you and loves you like a sister. But you're putting her in a real tough position right now by taking advantage of that friendship when she needs to do her job. And while you're at Hogwarts you're under her authority. She is doing her best to try and help you and be a friend to you. Do you really want to lose her?" he inquired when suddenly Eve fell silent.

Harry could tell that for the first time ever, he had made her think. She mounted her broomstick with him and the other witches and wizards before they the soared out onto the field while the crowd roared and cheered with excitement. As Harry brought his broom to a halt he couldn't help but smile widely and proudly as he heard all of the other Gryffindors chanting his name once again. His cross glistened in the sunlight while he looked around and all of the people who had come to see him.

His father and both of the twins were smiling up at him along with Ron and Hermione. He wished that Tobey would have been able to see him as well as his mother and other father. They would have been so proud of their son to see him back at his rightful place on the Quidditch field. "Welcome to Quidditch! I am your guest commentator Aaron Parker!" the voice on the loud speaker exclaimed before the crowd began to cheer louder. "And as guest seeker, we have the legendary and most famous wizard of all time, Harry Snape!" he exclaimed while the crowd continued to cheer. The Gryffindor and Slytherin captain brought their broomsticks towards each other's and shook hands before silence fell upon the field.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field and tossed the Quaffle up into the air and blew her whistle before Eve and all of the other chasers sped after it. "The game has begun, and miss Evangeline Snape reaches out and makes a grab for the Quaffle, she snatches it up, and she scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Aaron cried out excitedly as all of the Gryffindors inside the stands cheered with excitement and enthusiasm. Harry beamed proudly before he saw a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye and dove after it.

"What could be one of the fastest games in history, Harry Snape spots the Snitch and goes in for the kill? Will he make it?" Aaron inquired before Harry reached for it and stretched out his hand. Sure enough he clasped it tightly inside the palm of his hand and wrapped his fingers around. "Yes! Success! Harry Snape catches the Snitch! The final score is 160 to 0! Gryffindor wins!" Aaron cried as Harry grinned with pride and held up the Snitch while everyone inside the Gryffindor bleachers stood up and cheered and applauded loudly on his victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Through The Mirror

The next thing that Harry knew, his girlfriend along with the rest of his family and friends were racing towards him. "Wow! Way to go Harry!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "I knew that the Slytherins never stood a chance, but you took them out in less than thirty seconds!" he cried.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad for everyone else. It wasn't much of a game because they didn't get to play." Harry told him.

"Who cares?" Ron began. "We kicked their ass! That's the most important thing isn't it?" he inquired.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione chorused together but before Harry could open his mouth to speak, Eve beat him to the chase.

"Yeah, I used to think so too." She began. "But now I understand that there are more important things than that." She said before she turned to look over at Harry. "I'm sorry for not realizing that before." She told him and then she turned over to look at Hermione. "And Hermione,.. I mean Professor Weasley, I'm sorry for my rude and arrogant attitude." She told her.

"Thanks Eve, I really appreciate it." Hermione said.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Eve asked her.

"Of course." She replied as they both exchanged wide grins and Harry smiled warmly at both of them. That's when suddenly Aaron, Rickie, Derek, and Justin started running towards them.

"Harry! We've got a big problem!" Aaron cried.

"What? Are the fangirls after you again?" Ron questioned.

"No, it's worse than that." Justin began. "Much worse."

"Then go ahead and spit it out boy!" Snape snapped.

"Somebody broke into your office." Justin told him.

"Well why would anybody want to do that?" Harry wondered.

"Word must have gotten out about the mirror in your father's office." Rickie told him.

"Gee, and I wonder who told you." Harry said while he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at Ron who just simply looked up at the sky and whistled while placing his arms behind him and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Harry, we've got _bigger_ problems right now." Hermione reminded him before she turned to look back over at Rickie. "Rickie, tell us what happened." She said.

"They broke it. It's destroyed." Rickie told her.

"Why would they do something like that?" Eve wondered.

"I'm not sure, but it was probably a Slytherin." Rickie told her.

"That's probably a safe bet." Ron said.

"Uh guys, need I remind you that I'm a wizard and I'm of age?" Harry questioned. "I'll just go ahead and fix it." Harry said but Hermione just simply shook her head at him.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Harry." She told him.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because, it's not an ordinary mirror. There's some dark magic that's inside it. And everyone knows how you feel about dark magic." She told him.

"I know, and you're right. I hate it. But what's so dark about a mirror that allows you to see your dearly departed loved ones? Relax Hermione, what's the worst that could possibly happen?" he asked her before he withdrew his wand and then turned around and ran away.

"Harry wait!" Hermione cried before she, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny ran after him. As soon as Harry reached his father's office he noticed the shattered pieces of the mirror all scattered around on the floor. He pointed the tip of his wand at it and then waved it around in a tiny circle.

"Reparo." He said before he watched the broken bits of glass glue themselves together and flew back up into the empty frame. Harry smiled as he came face to face with his both of his parents and his tiny baby sister once again. "There, all fixed. I have no idea why Hermione was so worried." He said to himself as the mirror started to glisten and sparkle. However, that's when suddenly a bright and shiny golden light came out of it. Harry gasped, widened his eyes, and dropped his jaw before it swallowed him up.

His friends had made it into the room just in time to see him vanish. "Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Uh, what just happened?" Ron wondered.

"I dunno, but Harry's gone. We have to do something." Hermione said.

"I know, but what could we possibly do?" Neville asked her.

"We have to split up. Neville, you and I and Luna will go to the library to see if we can dig up more information about the mirror. Ron, you and Ginny have to go back to tell Harry's father what happened to him. If anybody else knows a way to help him it's him." She told them.

"What!?" Ron squeaked. "But Harry's father hates us!" he cried.

"No he doesn't. You both might irritate him and get on his nerves from time to time but he likes you. And he trusts you because you're one of Harry's best friends and Ginny's Harry's girlfriend. You both care about him and love him as much as he does. Harry needs you Ron. He needs you both. He's counting on you." Hermione told him before he silently nodded at her.

 _…._

Ron and Ginny ran out into the hallway together before running into Snape. "Snape! You've got to come quick!" Ron cried while continuing to breathe heavily before they both stopped in front of him and he eyed them suspiciously.

"What is it Weasley?" he inquired. "What have you done now?"

"He hasn't done anything!" Ginny snapped with a stomp of her foot. "Why do you always assume that it's his fault!?" she yelled while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring angrily at him.

"Because nine times out of ten, it is." He told her.

"Really? Well not this time because he just came here to tell you that your son's in danger." She told him.

"What are you talking about?" he wondered.

"Harry's gone. He disappeared into the mirror." She told him.

"I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know." He quickly apologized.

"That's alright, but maybe next time in the future you'll learn to listen to the whole entire story before jumping to conclusions." Ron told him.

"Where's Hermione?" he wondered.

"She's down in the library with Neville and Luna. She's researching about the mirror and trying to find a way to save him." Ron told him.

"Alright, come on, let's go." Snape told him before he led them both away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Dance

Harry slowly opened his eyes and squinted. The light was so bright around him that his eyes were having a very hard time adjusting to it. Was he dead? All of a sudden he heard a voice that he had never heard before. "You shouldn't have come here son." It said. Harry turned his head and saw James Potter slowly walking over to him before reaching out his hand to help him up. "You should have listened to Severus." He told him.

"Dad?" Harry questioned before he grabbed ahold of his hand and allowed him to pull him to his feet. "Am I in Heaven?" he wondered.

"No Harry. You're in the mirror of Erised." His father replied.

"What!?" Harry cried. "But that's impossible! How could I be here?" he questioned.

"Allow me to explain." Harry quickly whirled around. For he had recognized that voice to be that of his mother's. Sure enough he was looking into the same beautiful green eyes that he had remembered and inherited himself.

"Mum." He said as he felt his eyes suddenly welling up with tears.

"You see Harry, this mirror was made by Tom Riddle himself." She told him making him very taken aback and surprised.

"Really?" he questioned her before she nodded at him. "I didn't know that. I mean Hermione said that there was dark magic about it but I didn't think that she was actually right." He said.

"Well she was. Harry, the reason that Voldemort was able to send me here is because he was the one who created it in the first place." His father told him. It also surprised Harry very much that his father used Voldemort's name. That told him that he was right when he assumed that his father was also a great and very brave wizard just like himself.

"So that means that Hermione was right about that too then. You're alive." He said before his father nodded at him.

"Yes Harry I am." He began. "But I'm afraid that I won't be for long." He told him. "You see, the only true way to destroy the darkness in the mirror is to destroy the mirror along with it like a young woman tried to do earlier." He told him.

"But if that's the case, then how do I get out of here?" Harry wondered before he heard another familiar voice.

"You don't." Voldemort hissed before he appeared in a puff of smoke in front of him. "Harry Snape, we meet again." He said before Harry slowly started backing away from him.

"No, it can't be! You're dead! I destroyed you two years ago!" he cried.

"I am very well aware of that Harry since I was there." Voldemort said. "But now you're trapped here forever. And now there's nothing that nobody, not even your precious God or freaky little friends can do about it." He told him as Harry gasped and gaped his mouth wide open at him while his eyes widened in complete and utter horror and astonishment.

"Think again!" Harry and Voldemort quickly turned around to see Ron and Hermione on the other side of the mirror glaring back at him with their wands drawn. "Imperium diligitis!" she exclaimed before a bright light shone out the tip of her wand and a few seconds later Harry felt it swallow him back up and vanished out of the mirror before reappearing beside Ron. "Ron! Now!" she hollered.

"Reducto!" Ron shouted with a wave of his wand before the mirror broke and shattered into a million billion pieces. Harry stared down at it in amazement before turning to look back at his friends. He had so many questions going through his mind that he wanted to ask them, but all he managed to get out was;

"How?"

"Well, to make a long story short I read a very important passage in Important Enchanted Objects From Around The World. And it said that whoever looked into the mirror and wished to be inside the mirror itself would be lost forever." Hermione explained.

"That is unless somebody from the outside said the counter curse." Ron added as Harry looked guiltily at Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I should have listened to you. You were right." He told her.

"It's alright Harry, nobody blames you for wanting to go in the mirror. I mean after all, they are your parents." She told him.

"Yeah, well from now on if I want to see my parents I'm going to look through my photo album. Until the day when I can see them again and then I'll never have to worry about being parted from them again." He said before he stepped towards her and embraced her tightly. He let out a sniff while blinking away his tears before breaking away from her and rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. "By the way my dad told me that a young woman broke the mirror in the first place. Do you know who she was?" he wondered as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it was Brittany. It turns out that I'm not the only one who likes to spend my day in the library after all." She told him with a grin.

"Hey, you know what?" Ron began. "We've still got to do our pumpkin." He reminded him as Harry slowly grinned back at him.

"Alright, c'mon, let's go." He told him before all three of them turned around and walked out of Snape's office. "Who would have known that the library would be the thing that would save my life?" he inquired.

"See, I told you that it's important to read." Hermione told him before all three of them burst into laughter and giggles.

 _…._

Harry entered the great hall dressed in green except for his pair of black shoes. He also had a green top hat with a four-leaf clover attached to it. "Hey, that's a cool costume." Ron began. "You're a leprechaun right?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and thanks. I like yours too." Harry told him.

"Well, everyone's waiting for us. We better get to our places. The dance can't start if we don't start playing." Ron said before he started walking towards the stage. Harry started following him until Ginny tapped him on top of the shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw that she was dressed up like a princess.

"Hey mister leprechaun, have you seen Harry around here anywhere?" she wondered as Harry smiled at her.

"Are you ready Princess?" he questioned.

"You bet!" she exclaimed as Harry continued smiling at her before she leapt onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. Ron put his electric guitar strap around his shoulder before Harry sat down in front of his drumkit and Ron started playing the first few chords of Dead Man's Party. Everyone started to dance before Harry started to play and Ginny started to sing. For everyone knew that this was going to be a Halloween party that none of them would ever forget.


End file.
